Compartir
by mimichanMC
Summary: MC aka Meimi tenía una relación hermosa con Zen, pero inevitablemente sus ojos solían girar a menudo y encontrarse con un par de ojos amatistas que se habían metido en su corazón y había una sola solución posible a esta situación.


_Mystic Messenger y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Cheritz Co_ _._ _Ltd_ _._ _, hago esto sin fin de lucro_ _._

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 ** _Compartir_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :_

 **I**

— Sé… que estás enamorada de Yoosung. – Lo dijo así, como si fuera una rana en su garganta que necesitara escupir.

Meimi literalmente escupió el trago de soda que estaba bebiendo en ese momento y tuvo un ataque de tos doloroso, sentía el gas carbónico incluso en la nariz.

— ¡Podrías haber esperado a que al menos no estuviera bebiendo! ¿No lo crees? – Yoosung se acercó a la chica con una servilleta en mano, tratando de limpiar su nariz, tan solícito como siempre.

— Lo siento, solo… entré en pánico – dijo acercándose también a la chica, quitándole la lata de las manos – lo siento.

La chica tardó un minuto entero recuperándose de la impresión de lo que su novio había dicho. Mientras el jovencito de ojos color amatista frotaba su espalda y limpiaba su nariz. Yoosung siempre solía ser tan atento, casi podía decir que disfrutaba del gesto tan amable. Pero… ¡Esperen!

— ¿Qué dijiste Zen? – la chica pudo hablar de nuevo finalmente sin sentir que el gas la ahogaba, Zen estaba arrodillado aun a la altura de sus rodillas.

— Que sé que estás enamorada de Yoosung – repitió el chico de nuevo, esta vez más despacio y con más calma.

"Bien, mis oídos no me están engañando" pensó Meimi esperando no entrar en pánico, miró a su novio con confusión en sus ojos, para haber dicho lo que acaba de decir lucía demasiado tranquilo.

— Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar en eso? – Meimi tuvo que preguntar, porqué ¿Qué más hacer ante una declaración así?

— ¿De verdad quieres los detalles?

— Pues, ¡sí!

Meimi sabía que algo iba a salir mal ese día. Desde el momento que despertó y vio que nadie estaba uniéndose al chat de RFA tuvo un mal presentimiento. Usualmente los miembros entraban al menos para darse los buenos días. Pero hoy no.

Al medio día su novio había llamado para pedirle por favor ir a su casa esa tarde, iba a hacer una pequeña reunión y le gustaría que estuviera allí. "una pequeña reunión" era el código de "mi familia me visita ¡Ayuda!" o "hay fans en la puerta ¡Auxilio!" Meimi era siempre la mediadora entre Zen y su complicada familia y sus insistentes fans. Casi la hacía sentir como si ella fuera su agente, ni siquiera a su representante lo buscaba tanto como a ella.

Fue realmente extraño que al llegar a casa de Zen, no fuera ni la primera ni la segunda opción. En la sala de estar de su sótano, la televisión sonaba en el canal de música y solo estaba Yoosung sentado en el sofá con un Dr. Peeper que tenía varías cerezas nadando en el oscuro líquido, Zen estaba bebiendo una cerveza libre de calorías.

Raro, en verdad raro.

Estuvieron un rato platicando sobre las clases del joven estudiante y la última audición de Zen. Estaba resultando incluso divertido, pocas veces podían reunirse los tres, casi deseó que Seven, Jumin y Jaehee estuvieran en el lugar también. Últimamente los tres estaban siempre demasiado ocupados. Jaehee llevando su propio negocio y Jumin renegando todos los días por haber perdido la asistente perfecta y Seven… solo Dios sabía en que se ocupaba Seven.

Ahora francamente agradecía que ninguno estuviera allí, después de lo que Zen había dicho.

— Sé – Zen se sentó en la mesa de café frente a ella mirándola con seriedad, pero sin dureza. Los dos ahora a la misma altura – que si Yoosung te llama a la media noche para pedirte que lo ayudes a memorizar medidas y formulas, llegaras a su departamento sin dudarlo, incluso con café.

— Es lo que él haría por mí también – se justificó Meimi, sin querer defenderse, excusarse era casi admitir algo.

— Sí, lo sé – Zen suspiró y la miró con cierta incomodidad — Me he dado cuenta también que a veces, lo miras como sino pudieras ver nada más hermoso en el mundo.

— Zen, yo no…

— Al menos sé que cuando vas a verme a los ensayos me miras igual a mí – la interrumpió — las maquillistas y la gente del plato siempre me lo está diciendo. Sé que estás enamorada de él, porque cuando yo no estoy en el chat, ustedes dos platican hasta que alguno tiene que ir a dormir o comer, pueden pasar allí horas.

— Yo… — no sabía que decir, era verdad todo lo que decía. Pero era algo que hacían los amigos ¿verdad? Ella siempre había sufrido de insomnio y Yoosung estaba solo recuperando sus horarios normales de sueño después de años de pasar jugando toda la madrugada. Los dos estaban allí por las madrugadas, que debían hacer ¿ignorarse?

— Meimi…

— Yo te amo Zen – dijo sintiendo que el corazón le latía aprisa, asustada por la posibilidad que él estuviera terminando con ella – soy muy feliz contigo, por favor no…

— Meimi – Zen la interrumpió de nuevo sintiéndose mal porqué lagrimas bajaban ya por las mejillas de la chica – lo entiendo.

— Zen, ¡por favor! – No quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil, pero el miedo la estaba comiendo por dentro — prometiste que no me dejarías nunca…

— Y no estoy dejándote – dijo con una suave sonrisa amable, tranquilizadora.

— Pero…

— Pero – la interrumpió de nuevo, sino decía todo de corrido terminaría arrepintiéndose y no diciendo nada y el primer paso ya estaba dado, no había forma de volver atrás — Yoosung es quizá una de las personas que más aprecio en el mundo y no quiero que sufra por amor. Él también está enamorado de ti.

Meimi volteó a ver al chico rubio a su lado. Las mejillas de Yoosung no podían estar más rojas, no estaba mirándolos a ninguno de los dos, sus preciosos ojos violeta miraban con cierta melancolía el piso.

— Yoo…

— Sí, es cierto – Yoosung no la estaba mirando, estaba demasiado nervioso para sostener la mirada de Meimi – pero no debería ser sorpresa para ti, ¿verdad? es decir… creo que empecé a sentir algo por ti desde el momento que te conocí. – Las mejillas del chico se llenaron de rojo y Meimi no podía sacarle los ojos de encima — Eras… eres una persona tan incondicional, tan madura y atenta, siempre dándome consejos a pesar de la situación en la que te pusimos.

— No fue culpa de ninguno de ustedes – Repitió quizá por centésima vez. Meimi sabía que todos los miembros se sentían culpables de lo que le había pasado y siempre había querido que estuvieran seguros que ella nunca los culparía — especialmente no tuya, hiciste todo lo posible siempre para ayudar a que yo estuviera segura.

— Meimi… — Yoosung finalmente miró a la chica, sus ojos se veían un poco húmedos, pero esto es algo que siempre le pasaba cuando las emociones intentaban rebasarlo — en ese momento ya te amaba. Claro que no iba a dejar que nada malo te pasara.

No era posible que Yoosung le estuviera diciendo eso en ese preciso momento. Meimi sintió que su corazón no podía ir más rápido y tenía tantos, pero tantos deseos de abrazarlo y besarlo. Siempre había guardado la esperanza en el fondo de su corazón de que Yoosung realmente guardara sentimientos por ella, era una locura lo sabía porque realmente amaba a Zen, amaba estar a su lado.

Meimi sabía que Zen delante del mundo era uno. Seguro de sí mismo, encantador, y sí, un poco narcisista. Pero el Zen real, el que se atrevía a ser cuando las cámaras no lo estaban tomando era un hombre sensible, romántico, que vivía su vida con pasión. Era un hombre que la hacía reír siempre, que trataba todo el tiempo de complacerla y hacerla feliz, como no amarlo. Pero… este chico… Yoosung que desde el primer momento que habló con ella a través del chat le dijo "Llámalo superstición, pero creo que eres una buena persona".

Ellos no lo sabían en ese momento, pero cuando los conoció Meimi estaba curándose a sí misma de una ruptura amorosa muy difícil. Había tenido una relación sentimental con el mismo chico desde los 15 años, habían pasado juntos siete años y ella había construido su futuro a su alrededor, pero solo una semana antes de entrar al apartamento de Rika él le había confesado que había conocido a alguien y que se había enamorado por eso debían terminar. La había dejado a la deriva, sin siquiera un lugar para vivir, ambos estaban en el segundo año de la universidad y habían estado viviendo juntos para empezar un negocio propio al terminar la carrera.

Así la chica había ido a parar al departamento de una de sus mejores amigas sin saber que más hacer. Recién empezaban las vacaciones de verano y no tenía idea de que es lo que quería hacer con su vida. En realidad es por eso que había seguido el consejo de algunas amigas y había descargado varías aplicaciones para citas en su celular, entre las varías aplicaciones debió haber descargado la de RFA.

Pero no había pensado en realidad aceptar ninguna cita, no al menos por el momento. Así que cuando todo pasó, Meimi había estado solo feliz de alejarse algunos días de todo lo que le recordara a su ex, desocupar el sillón de su amiga y la idea de poder hacer al mismo tiempo una buena obra y conocer a personas nuevas, parecía perfecta. Once días de su vida habían parecido tan poco.

Pero esos once días se habían convertido en su vida, a pesar del peligro, la chica juraba lo volvería a hacer todo. En RFA encontró a Jaehee que era ahora una de sus mejores amigas, una persona a la que podía acudir cuando lo necesitara y siempre tendría un consejo inteligente para ella. A Seven que SIEMPRE sabía cómo hacerla reír. Tenía simpatía incluso por V y Jumin aunque también la intimidaban un poco.

Pero sobre todo conoció a Zen que desde el principio le hizo latir el corazón más rápido. Había sido tan claro y sincero en su atracción por Meimi desde un principio que la chica encontró irresistible coquetear un poco con él, y poco a poco se dio cuenta que Zen era mucho más que solo un "ligón" como los muchos que había conocido. El tiempo que había pasado con Zen había sido lo mejor que había pasado alguna vez con un chico… y era un Dios en el dormitorio, en todo ese tiempo no había podido igualar ni una vez su pasión.

Pero al mismo tiempo estaba Yoosung. El dulce chico que le daba los buenos días todos los días, que se preocupaba porque hubiera comido un buen desayuno. El chico que todos habían subestimado a pesar de que tenían mucho más tiempo de conocerlo que ella. Yoosung era "el gamer desconectado de la realidad" y punto. Pero Yoosung se había despegado de la realidad, no porque se tratara algo de puramente placer, como muchos otros fanáticos de los videojuegos. Yoosung estaba viviendo un duelo que nadie le estaba ayudando a superar. Meimi también estaba en duelo por perder al que había creído el amor de su vida, quizá por eso lo había entendido desde un principio.

Después de conocerlo en persona en la fiesta, a pesar de ir de la mano de un Adonis sus ojos habían girado más de una vez a verlo, sus ojos amatista siempre encontraban los suyos y le dedicaba una sonrisa. Y era una completa locura, estaba profundamente mal, pero Meimi entendió… también sentía cosas por él.

Y el tiempo solo había hecho que esos sentimientos crecieran. Como había dicho Zen, cuando él estaba ocupado trabajando, practicando, o haciendo ejercicio, que era la mayor parte de su día. Ella lo pasaba con Yoosung. De esa forma poco a poco los dos se habían dado ánimos y claridad en su duelo, él había dejado de lado su videojuego en pos de concentrarse más en su carrera. Cuando ella había regresado a la facultad también y volvió a ver a su ex, realmente no le movió ni un pelo. Todos en el RFA le habían hecho ver que ella era capaz de lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Sobre todo Zen y Yoosung. Su cariño su calidez con ella. La amaban, la apoyaban siempre. Y ella los amaba a los dos.

De la misma forma y con la misma intensidad.

— Lo vez – dijo Zen casi con risa en su voz – lo amas. Tu mirada está casi gritando que quieres saltar a sus brazos.

— ¡No es como tú piensas Zen! – Meimi apartó con esfuerzo su mirada de Yoosung — podemos hablar, y solucionarlo.

— Por eso es que estamos aquí, Meimi – su Zen lleno de seguridad seguía allí. Meimi casi odio verlo así, era aún más complicado pues no sabía cómo reaccionar — Aquí y ahora debes elegir.

— ¿Qué?

— Yoosung y yo hemos platicado mucho de eso y decidimos que la única que pueda darle una solución a nuestro dilema eres tú.

— ¿E… elegir?

— Sí – dijo esta vez el chico rubio a su lado, poniéndose de pie para ponerse al lado de su amigo – solo tú puedes hacerlo, nosotros no sabemos cómo.

Ambos chicos extendieron su mano delante de ella. Ofreciéndose. Meimi miró las manos como si fueran alguna clase de arma de destrucción. Y quizá lo eran. Ella no podía hacer esto, no podía elegir solo a uno, la idea de perder a cualquiera de los dos, le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

— Por favor, no… — suplicó.

— Elige lo que quieres Meimi – insistió Zen.

Meimi miró a las que debían ser las dos personas más importantes de su vida extendiendo su mano delante de ella. Tomar una significaba renunciar a la otra ¡No podía! ¡Solo no podía hacerlo! esto era demasiado duro.

Extendió sus dos manos, tratando de decidir cuál debía tomar, con qué mano quería andar su camino, ¿Quién la guiaría?, ¿Quién cuidaría de ella?, ¿A quién cuidaría en reciprocidad? Quería la pasión de Zen tanto como la dulzura de Yoosung, vivir sin alguna de las dos era... ¿Era capaz Zen de la dulzura de solo enviarle un mensaje de voz por la madrugada contando ovejas cuando tenía insomnio? ¿Yoosung era capaz de llenar su cama de pétalos de rosas y amarla hasta que todo su cuerpo clamara por más y se sintiera abarrotada de deseo y de perfume de rosas?

La decisión, era simple y complicada. Era todo o nada. Tomó ambas manos.

— No pueden pedirme que elija – Meimi tragó saliva sabiendo que lo que diría ahora lo cambiaba todo – los amo a los dos, de la misma manera. Sí, es cierto, perdónenme.

— ¿Perdón? – preguntó Zen con una sonrisa de circunstancias.

— Zen, no fue algo que hiciera a propósito y lo juro jamás, ¡JAMÁS! te he faltado. Te amo, nunca te haría algo así, y Yoosung es honesto y fiel, jamás habría hecho nada para lastimarte tampoco.

— Meimi…

— Baby – Zen acarició su rostro – lo que quería decir es ¿Por qué pides perdón? ¿Por amarme? Tu amor me ha hecho fuerte y me ha dado valor siempre que me ha hecho falta desde el momento en que te conocí. No tengo nada que perdonarte.

— Yo tampoco – Yoosung sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa de sol que solo él poseía — solo me has hecho bien desde que te conocí, sin ti no sé cuánto tiempo más me hubiera tomado superar la perdida de Rika, tu sonrisa, tu luz me han hecho salir de la oscuridad donde estaba.

— Pero ahora… — Meimi quería llorar, pero llorar hasta que sintiera que no podía más. Ellos habían cuidado de ella, y ella había querido hacer cada día lo mismo — Zen, Yoosung, sé que está mal sentirme como me siento y lo más sano para mí y para ustedes es que me aleje por un tiempo, hasta que mis sentimientos sean más…

— ¡QUE! ¡NO! – dijeron los dos al unísono y sostuvieron con fuerza la mano que ella les había extendido.

Meimi peleó un momento para tratar de alejarse, pero ninguno de los dos se lo permitió, Yoosung envolvió su espalda con un brazo y la chica realmente deseó con tantas fuerzas apoyar su cabeza en su pecho y llorar que contenerse la hizo temblar.

— Te dije que esto pasaría – la preocupación de Yoosung era palpable en su voz y por la forma delicada que hacía cirulos en su espalda con su palma abierta — solo la estamos lastimando Zen. Es una mala idea.

— Pero ella ya eligió ¿no? –Zen tomó su mano y puso un beso en el dorso — Pasó exactamente lo que te dije que pasaría.

— Meimi todo está bien – Yoosung dejó de acariciar su espalda para levantar el rostro de Meimi con amabilidad limpiando sus lágrimas con su pulgar aun sin soltarla – no llores por favor, no soporto verte llorar.

— Cariño… – Zen acarició su cabello con dulzura – quizá lo que te voy a decir sea poco ortodoxo, pero es algo en lo que hemos estado pensando por un buen tiempo. Yoosung y yo lo hemos hablado también y él está de acuerdo.

— ¿Qué… cosa? – la curiosidad se impuso un momento dentro de todo el tormento que estaba sufriendo en ese momento.

— Elegiste.

— Zen – quería recuperar sus manos, limpiar sus mejillas de lágrimas, pero ellos aún no la soltaban, era injusto que siguieran siendo tan tiernos con ella — en verdad no estoy de humor para galimatías, se claro.

— Nos elegiste a los dos. – Zen suspiró nervioso y miró al chico del otro lado con cierto temor, pero solo un segundo después volvió a poner su atención en la chica — Y… Yoosung y yo hemos decidido que puedes tenernos a los dos.

— ¿Qué?

Zen se sentó al lado de Meimi, besó su mejilla secando una lágrima, acaricio con su nariz la mejilla de la muy confundida chica amablemente. Yoosung del otro lado acariciando aun la mano de la chica con su pulgar y su otra mano regresando a su espalda para posarse en medio de la sexta y quinta vertebra, su mano era cálida como la sensación de una taza de té, Meimi se sentía rodeada, pero protegida.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué te dije cuando nos conocimos que no tenía una novia? – Zen le preguntó a su novia cerca de su oído.

— Sí – Meimi respondió — dijiste que tu carrera te tenía siempre ocupado y no poder ofrecerle todo tu tiempo a esa chica era injusto. Pero yo no necesito todo tu tiempo Zen, soy feliz con el tiempo que podemos pasar juntos.

— Justamente por eso Yoosung y yo hemos llegado a este acuerdo – besó su mejilla con suavidad, Meimi sintió un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo — Solo si tú lo aceptas.

— ¿Acuerdo?

— Yoosung te ama, sinceramente – repitió Zen.

— Sí, te amo – confirmó inmediatamente el chico del otro lado con una sonrisa tímida.

— Y yo te amo – Zen llamó de nuevo su atención — Pero mi tiempo para estar contigo es tan limitado, y yo quiero que tú seas feliz y seas amada todas las horas del día.

— No lo necesito Zen.

— Mi amor – Meimi se vio atrapada por la calidez de los ojos carmín de su novio — Por favor escúchanos antes de decir alguna otra cosa.

Ambos finalmente la soltaron. Meimi pudo finalmente limpiar lo último que había quedado de sus lágrimas. A toda la vorágine de emociones que había sentido en la última hora se estaba sumando la intriga.

— Yo puedo pasar todas las noches contigo, cenar, platicar, reírnos, hacer el amor – La voz de Zen como siempre era seda y licor para la chica. El tipo de voz que usaba solo para ella, lo que la confundió aún más si era posible por la presencia de Yoosung con ellos.

— Y… — Yoosung tomó valor, presionó más fuerte su mano llamando su atención, Meimi enseguida giró a verlo – ahora que termine mis prácticas, conseguiré un trabajo en un consultorio veterinario por las mañanas, mientras tú estás en la facultad, pero podre ir y comer contigo, podemos pasear, hacer lo que tú quieras.

— Yo… no entiendo.

— Meimi — Fue Zen quien presionó su mano más fuerte esta vez. Meimi entonces tuvo la impresión que la tenían atrapada más que confortarla — Lo que te estamos pidiendo es… que estés con los dos.

Y por un momento que pareció demasiado largo ninguno de los tres dijo más. La última canción de Beyoncé, una cantante norteamericana llenó el silencio " _my daddy say shot…oh, my daddy say shot_ " desde la televisión que seguía encendida.

— ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó casi como un graznido, solo no pudo modular su voz, la idea había sido como una bofetada.

— Ninguno de los dos quiere perderte – Fue Yoosung quien trató de responder — Y los dos estamos tan locos por ti que no queremos perdernos nada.

— Yo quiero seguir viendo tu pelo despeinado por las mañanas – dijo Zen.

— Y yo… yo… — La manzana de edad del joven rubio subió y bajó en su garganta — yo quisiera saber cómo es darte un beso.

— ¿Es una broma?

Meimi no sabía si esto era alguna clase de broma bizarra o quizá un sueño. Solo… no era posible que Zen y Yoosung estuvieran diciendo lo que ella había escuchado que dijeron.

— Es lo más serio que he dicho en mi vida – le respondió Zen.

— Igual yo – reafirmó Yoosung.

— ¿Ustedes quieren que salga con los dos?

— Sí – dijeron los dos al unísono.

Meimi se quedó mirándolos con algo cercano al miedo. Tenía que ser una trampa, una broma o algo por el estilo. La sola idea resultaba tan imposible que su reflejo fue empezar a reír de los puros nervios… salir con los dos, ¡Ellos querían que saliera con los dos!, solo no podía ser real.

— _¡Im OUT!_ – Sin poder dejar de sentirse un poco histérica y sin poder dejar de reír trató de soltarse pero ellos se negaron a dejarla ir — no sé si esto es un chiste, pero no es gracioso.

— No es un chiste – Dijo con calma Zen.

No, no era un chiste, esa era la voz seria de Zen, la que no usaba nunca a no ser que estuviera, por ejemplo, discutiendo el pago de un contrato o las condiciones de su camerino. Era su voz: "voy a conseguir lo que quiero". Bien, pues ni por todo el maldito oro de…

— ¡Pues si no es un chiste igual yo estoy fuera! – esta vez la risa murió. Meimi se sintió repentinamente violenta, jaló sus manos con decisión y logró que los dos chicos la soltaran y se puso de pie, alejándose un par de pasos de ellos — ¡Ustedes tienen que estar locos si piensan que voy a salir con los dos!, ¡Ni en un millón de años!, ¡Ni por todo el oro del mundo! Podrían invitar al Papa a la fiesta y ni así accedería a esta locura. Yo, me voy a mi casa.

Y antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera detenerla, tomó su bolso, les dio una última mirada irritada y ya estaba fuera del departamento.

Cuando escuchó la puerta del sótano cerrarse con fuerza, Yoosung se dejó caer en uno de los sillones derrotado.

— Te dije que era una mala idea – enterró su cabeza en sus manos. No culparía a Meimi si no volvía a hablar con ninguno de los dos.

— Tranquilo – Zen tomó una lata nueva de cerveza y miró la puerta por donde su novia había salido con una sonrisa encantadora – no sabes la cantidad de veces que he escuchado el mismo discurso "podrías traer al mismo Lee Min Ho y no te perdonare que te comieras las ultimas galletas"

— ¿En serio? – Yoosung trató de confiar en la seguridad de Zen

— Si – Zen estaba un poco asustado pero no iba admitirlo frente al otro chico. Además, ya había anticipado que ella respondería así, habría sido raro si no lo hubiera hecho — ella puede reaccionar un poco alterada ahora mismo, pero solo es cuestión que la ayudemos a tomar lo que quiere.

— No quiero manipularla para que acepte esto, Zen. – advirtió el joven de ojos violetas. Respetaba y amaba demasiado a Meimi para hacer algo así.

— No vamos a manipularla, solo vamos a ponerle la tentación enfrente. Meimi es increíblemente fácil de caer en tentación.

.

.

.

 **II**

.

.

.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó tan temprano por la mañana, Meimi quiso realmente patear a quién estuviera llamando.

Era justo el amanecer cuando había logrado quedarse dormida, es decir, apenas hacía un par de horas. Uno de los invitados de la próxima fiesta se había mantenido conectado en internet hasta tarde, deseando saber alguna celebridad de televisión estaba invitada y subsecuente a eso, le había contado de inicio a fin su ultimo dorama favorito. ¿Quién diría que una anticuaria de museo tendría tiempo de ver tantos doramas? Por mucho que le había insistido que lo que ella había visto no era coreano sino japonés, no había servido de nada. Al menos esa larga plática con la anticuaria desde el Cairo, había servido para tener su mente ocupada y no pensar en aquella increíblemente extraña propuesta de Yoosung y Zen.

El timbre sonó de nuevo. Se puso una bata de baño, se alisó el cabello un poco con las manos y fue a la puerta.

— ¿Quién es? – preguntó antes de abrir, con suerte solo sería un vendedor que podría despachar enseguida.

— ¡Buenos días! – una conocida y siempre entusiasta voz, respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Meimi literalmente gruñó, de verdad gruñó cuando escuchó la voz de Yoosung. Era una de las últimas personas en el mundo que quería ver en ese momento.

— Traigo café. – La voz volvió a sonar detrás de la puerta — Yo mismo lo hice.

Sabiéndose derrotada Meimi avanzó a la puerta y quitando el seguro abrió dejándolo pasar. Sin esperar por él, fue a sentarse a uno de los bancos altos de la encimera de la cocina, dejando caer su cabeza encima aun adormilada. El diablo era tentador, el aroma del café recién hecho le llenó la nariz y también la esencia de mantequilla caliente. La chica abrió los ojos, Yoosung había traído croissants también. Café, pan fresco y la sonrisa de su ex secreto amor en la mañana ¿Qué más podía pedir?

¿Por qué no un Yoosung con el cabello húmedo y oliendo a colonia de afeitar? Polera blanca, pantalones de deporte. Estaba guapísimo.

— Y… — Meimi tomó el termo de café y bebió un trago. Amargo y con una cantidad justa de azúcar y leche, tal y como le gustaba. – ¿A qué debo tu visita?

— Solo es bonito verte por las mañanas – Respondió Yoosung, tomando el termo de sus manos y dándole un trago al café – te vez tan bonita cuando aún no te has arreglado el cabello y solo llevas pijamas.

— Yoosung…

— Además me gusta estar seguro de que tomes el desayuno todos los días – atajó el joven lo que sea que fuera a decirle Meimi — A veces juro que escucho tu estomago protestar por teléfono, así que salí a correr un poco, me di una ducha, hice café y decidí traerlo aquí.

¿Cómo podía enojarse con él cuando decía y hacía algo tan dulce?

— Tú… — el chico tomó un croissant y se lo ofreció con timidez — ¿Estas enojada por lo de ayer?

— No estoy enojada – tomó el croissant y lo mordió. El bocado parecía querer quedarse atascado en su boca. — Solo… no puedo creer que se les haya ocurrido algo así, aun pienso que están jugando.

— Yo no – volvió a confirmarle Yoosung — Y Zen tampoco. Si supieras lo mucho que le costó aceptar la idea. Él pensaba que podría volverse loco de celos si te veía con alguien más.

— Y ¿Qué le hace pensar ahora lo contrario?

— Que yo te amo.

Meimi de detuvo a media mordida del croissant, miró al chico frente a ella. La mirada de Yoosung era seria. Cuando lo vio levantarse y caminar hacia ella, sintió que podía salir corriendo en ese instante, pero se quedó congelada.

— Zen dice que eres preciosa para él, que se siente mal cada vez que pasa días y días ocupado con su trabajo y sabe que estas quedándote apartada de él. No porque Zen lo desee sino porque en ocasiones no tiene más opción. Él solo desea que puedas ser tan amada como sea posible.

— ¿Y yo no tengo ninguna opinión al respecto?

— Meimi – Yoosung delicadamente levantó su rostro para que lo mirara. Meimi no pudo ignorar que olía tan bien y se veía tan atractivo en ese momento. – Vine para saber si tú realmente sientes algo por mí, más que solo amistad. Si no sintieras nada por mí, yo me haré a un lado y no haré nada para perturbarte. Seguiremos siendo amigos, te seguiré queriendo y apreciando tanto como siempre. Todo este tiempo he sido feliz solo de saber que tú estás cerca de mí, aun si no correspondes mis sentimientos y…

Antes de saber que estaba realmente haciendo Meimi se levantó y puso un beso presuroso en sus labios, justo como lo había deseado tanto el día anterior. Solo quería llenarlo de besos por ese tipo de declaración de amor que había hecho y que estaba repitiendo ahora, Justo cómo había deseado un millar de veces desde hacía años. Él sabía a café y mantequilla, tan dulce como el sabor de algo recién horneado. Delicadamente el chico cubrió su rostro con sus manos y devolvió el beso de una forma casta y dulce. Meimi siempre había imaginado que los besos de Yoosung serían dulces, amables, sus labios dulces y suaves, casi reverentes sobre los suyos… tan diferentes de los besos de Zen.

¡Oh por Dios!

Se habría caído al piso si Yoosung no la hubiera sostenido, cuando Meimi echó su cuerpo hacía atrás.

— ¡Lo siento! – Meimi cubrió sus labios con sus dos manos sin creer realmente que es lo que había hecho— ¡lo siento!

— Yo no – dijo el chico con una amplia sonrisa – ha sido exactamente como en mis sueños.

— Yoosung…

— Meimi. – Tomó sus manos y las llevó a sus labios, besándolas — Yo te quiero tanto, siempre ha sido así, y cuidaría de ti, tanto como pudiera hacerlo. Sé que sería complicado y que sería extraño, y que quizá no pueda durar, pero si durara solo un día no me importaría, el sueño de mi vida es estar contigo… ser capaz de sentir tu amor. Porque ¿Me amas? ¿Verdad?

— Sí, te amo.

Su sonrisa en ese momento fue tan cálida como el sol. ¿Qué sentido tenía negarlo después de que lo había besado?

— Entonces, solo piénsalo sí. Podemos hacer que funcione.

Con un beso más, tan rápido y fugaz que apenas pudo disfrutarlo se despidió, dejando a la chica sola con sus pensamientos.

.

.

.

 **III**

.

.

.

Era medio día cuando Meimi estaba terminando lo último del delicioso café que Yoosung había traído en la mañana, mientras estaba trabajando en la computadora, con el mismo pensamiento que tenía por lo menos una vez al día y había ya tenido un millar de veces "un día voy a renunciar al RFA… pero no en serio."

¡A veces ese trabajo era tan pesado! al ver las páginas y páginas de información sobre piedras preciosas que tenía que estudiar el trabajo parecía eterno. Una institución de gemólogos había sido invitada a la fiesta próxima a realizar y desde el primer correo había sido lo mismo de siempre. Querían siempre saber si tomaban a su institución en serio, lo que significaba estudiar mucho para estar seguro de que respuesta podías darle a sus correos. Al menos ahora poseía al menos medio año para organizar y contactar a todo el mundo y no solo 10 días. Repasaba la forma en la que se asignaban los quilates de un diamante, cuando el mensaje de un nuevo chat sonó en su celular. Tomó el celular para ver quien se había conectado. Habían sido Jaehee y Jumin. Cuando se unió a la conversación el importante empresario le estaba dando consejos a su ex asistente de cómo lidiar con un proveedor impuntual.

— _"_ _No estoy segura de que esa sea la forma más política de tratar el problema"_

 _— "_ _Pero es la más efectiva, si después del primer aviso siguen llegando tus suministros con retraso deberías cambiar de proveedor. No es un buen proveedor y debes cambiarlo_ _._ _"_

— " _Buenas tardes, Jumin_ _._ _Jaehee_ _._ _¿Siguen llegando con retraso las remezas de café?"_

 _— "_ _Por desgracia, no me gustaría cambiarlo porque tiene el mejor café arábigo que he probado, pero me está causando pérdidas" –_ ese emoticón donde ella lloraba con un pañuelo apareció en el mensajero.

 _— "_ _Creo que esta vez Jumin tiene razón, deberías darles un aviso, si no se soluciona el problema te ayudare a buscar un mejor proveedor_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _¡Muchas gracias! Siempre eres tan amable_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _¿Meimi…?"_

 _— "_ _Sí, Mr_ _._ _Han_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _Por algún motivo nunca deja de ser agradable cuando eres tan propia conmigo_ _._ _–_ su gracioso emoticón alzando una ceja la hizo reír — _Tengo una pregunta que hacerte"_

 _—_ _¿Qué pregunta?_

Mientras esperaba la pregunta de Jumin, Seven entró en el chat, un momento después Zen y Yoosung lo siguieron casi al mismo tiempo.

— _"_ _Hace mucho que no estábamos todos reunidos_ _._ _" –_ era tan agradable poder empezar cada día saludándolos a todos, con el tiempo no veía como podría seguir su rutina diaria sin saber de los demás miembros.

 _— "_ _Meimi ¿aceptaste la propuesta de Yoosung y Zen?"_

Fue un auténtico milagro que no escupiera su último trago de café sobre el celular. ¡Demonios! ¡Es que la gente siempre le haría ese tipo de preguntas cuando estaba bebiendo cosas!

— _"_ _¡Muero por saber la respuesta de eso!"_ – Seven subió una ronda de 5 emoticones de ojos brillantes.

— _"_ _Mr_ _._ _Han no es la mejor manera de plantear esa pregunta"_ – intervino Jaehee.

— _"_ _Tengo curiosidad y las sutilezas no habrían servido de nada"_ – respondió Jumin como si no fuera importante.

— _"_ _¡No es de tu incumbencia!"_ – respondió Zen enviando su emoticón irritado.

— _"_ _Lo es desde que nos hablaron del tema_ _._ _No puedes hablar de algo tan controversial y no esperar que tengamos curiosidad después"_.

— _"_ _¡Un momento! ¿Qué quieres decir con que hablaron con ustedes de ese tema?"_

— _"_ _Si Meimi acepta ¿Considerarían tener un miembro más en su harem?, ¡Yo también quiero amor!" —_ Meimi usualmente se reía cuando Seven usaba el emoticón de sus ojos con corazones pero en esta ocasión no le divertía ni un poquito.

— _"_ _¡Seven esto no es una broma!"_ – respondió esta vez Yoosung junto a su propio emoticón irritado.

— _"_ _No estoy bromeando, yo me conformaría con que pudiera venir de vez en cuando a jugar videojuegos y tomar Dr_ _._ _Peeper conmigo_ _._ _"_

— _"_ _Ella ya hace eso todo el tiempo_ _._ _"_ – respondió Zen

— _"_ _Sí, pero no es lo mismo hacerlo con una buena amiga, que hacerlo con una novia_ _._ _"_

Cuando Meimi pudo respirar sin sentir la nariz llena de café, tomó el celular entre sus dos manos y contestó tan a prisa como pudo.

— _"_ _Esperen solo un momento_ _._ _¿Cuándo hablaron de esto? Yo no vi la conversación_ _._ _"_

— _"_ _Seven la borró, fue hace tres días por la mañana que todos coincidimos aquí menos tú_ _._ _"_ – respondió Jumin.

— **_"_** ** _OMFG!"_** – fue el turno de Meimi de poner su propio icono molesto. Seven lo había puesto en la última actualización. Lo repitió por lo menos 5 veces más para que todos supieran cuan molesta estaba.

— _"_ _Meimi no lo hicimos de ninguna manera para avergonzarte, pero Zen insistió que si llegabas a aceptar todos deberían saberlo para evitar mal entendidos_ _._ _"_ – La preocupación de Yoosung casi podía sentirse en su mensaje.

— _"_ _Baby…"_

 _— "_ _No Zen, no me digas Baby ahora_ _._ _"_

— _"_ _Espero que hayas sido lo bastante sabia para decir que no Meimi"_ – la voz de la razón de Jaehee hizo que su irritación bajara un poco – _"Un escándalo así podría ser peligroso para la carrera de Zen_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _O la reputación de Yoosung"_ – añadió Jumin.

— _"_ _Si esto hiciera más feliz a Meimi no me importaría sacrificar un poco mi nombre_ _._ _"_ – respondió Zen.

— _"_ _Yo pienso lo mismo"_ – intervino Yoosung.

 _— "_ _Aun así, no creo que sea una buena idea Meimi… si esto se tratara solo de un trio sexual podría aconsejarte aceptar, pero lo que ellos están planeando es un trio romántico, creo que es demasiado arriesgado_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _Jaehee, no esperaba que fueras de una mente tan abierta"_ – intervino de nuevo Jumin.

— _"_ _Hurra por Jaehee_ _._ _¡Liberación sexual! ¡Sí!"_ – Seven compartió su icono feliz.

Y después del último mensaje de Seven, el chat se quedó callado. Meimi se tomó un momento entero para retomar sus ideas antes de responder.

— _"_ _Jumin…" – Meimi empezó a escribir_ _._

 _— "_ _¿Sí?"_

 _— "_ _No volveré a cuidar nunca a Elizabeth, Jamás_ _._ _Nunca_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _Oh… pero, Elizabeth III te ha tomado afecto_ _._ _"_ – dijo como si con eso pudiera disuadirla.

— _"_ _Seven_ _._ _Esas budha chips con picante de Japón que te prometí_ _._ _Se fueron_ _._ _No volverán_ _._ _Fuera de tu alcance para siempre_ _._ _Olvídate de ellas_ _._ _"_

 _—_ _ **"**_ _ **¡No!"**_ – el emoticón de lágrimas llenó la pantalla.

— _"_ _Jaehee… no tengo nada por lo que amenazarte y en realidad eres la única persona aquí que parece al menos un poco sensata_ _._ _"_ – reconoció para su amiga.

— _"_ _Gracias_ _._ _"_

 _— "_ _Zen… Yoosung…"_

Pero antes de decirles nada la chica se desconectó del chat, prefería dejarlos con la duda. Enseguida el teléfono empezó a sonar con una llamada de Zen. Con placer Meimi desplazó el botón de colgar.

.

.

.

III

.

.

.

Al mirar por la mirilla de la puerta y verlos de nuevo allí a los dos de pie frente a su portal de verdad que no quiso abrir, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? No quería comportarse como una niña y hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba solo por evitarlo.

Meimi quitó el seguro de la puerta y abrió. Los dos chicos la miraron con duda antes de atreverse a entrar.

— ¿No pensaran quedarse allí toda la noche verdad? – preguntó en forma retorica la chica con una expresión algo cansada.

— No sabíamos si nos abrirías la puerta. – admitió Zen.

— Trajimos comida china – Yoosung extendió con ambas manos una bolsa con el estampado de su lugar favorito de comida china.

Meimi no pudo si no echarse a reír y quitarle la bolsa de comida a Yoosung de las manos.

— Debes dejar de traerme comida Hoshi – se hizo a un lado para que los dos chicos pudieran entrar me pondré como una vaca sino paras.

— ¿Hoshi? – preguntó Zen.

— Es nuestro apodo privado – admitió con una sonrisa Yoosung.

— Ya que ustedes quieren que empecemos a compartir – sacó una pieza de pollo en salsa agridulce de uno de los empaques mientras caminaba llevándoselo a la boca — bien puede enterarse de eso.

— ¿Hoshi? – volvió a preguntar Zen.

— Ella es japonesa Zen – Yoosung se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la mesada de la cocina y pilló algo de una de las cajas de comida.

— Claro que sé que Meimi es japonesa. – respondió molesto Zen, se sentó a un lado de Yoosung y abrió una de las cajas que tenía solo ensalada.

— Hoshi es estrella en japonés, Hyun – Meimi lo llamó por su nombre real. De la misma manera que a Yoosung, solo lo usaba cuando estaban solos.

Meimi se sentó del otro lado de la encimera de la cocina y sirvió la cena para todos. Y por un momento todo fue casi normal, Zen habló del ensayo de su última obra, mientras Yoosung les platicó un momento de sus clases del día y ella disfrutó solo escuchándolos hablar como siempre. Siempre la estaban acusando de ser una persona callada y guardar todo para sí misma, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?

Escucharlos le daba además un valioso tiempo para pensar en esa situación con seriedad. Viéndolos allí sentados juntos frente a ella solo hablando como los viejos amigos que eran, tan cómodos como siempre le habían parecido estar. Eran después de todo los dos mismos chicos que ella había conocido en el chat. Yoosung quejándose siempre de lo narcisista que era Zen, que la apariencia no lo era todo en las personas y este a su vez diciéndole que debía dejar los juegos y concentrarse más en su imagen para tener una novia. Desde el primer momento ella había sentido que ellos cuidaban uno del otro, a su manera… y ambos igualmente a su manera habían empezado a cuidar de ella.

Lo que temía era… que si ella aceptaba y se arriesgaba a tenerlos a los dos…

— Lo que realmente temo es que al tenerlos a los dos… si todo sale mal… voy a perderlos a los dos.

Lo dijo en voz alta sintiendo escalofríos al solo decirlo, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso en todo el día.

— Pensé…— Zen dejó su cubierto dentro de la ensalada a medio comer — pensé que esto era más porque te asustaba lo que pudieran pensar de ti.

— Me preocupa más lo que puedan decir de ti Hyun – respondió Meimi con completa sinceridad. Ella era virtualmente una desconocida, un rumor así no haría que la corrieran de la universidad o perdiera un trabajo — después de lo que paso con Echogirl se lo peligroso que es que tu reputación se ponga en entredicho. Incluso de ti Hoshi – volteó a ver al joven rubio que también había abandonado su comida — si la gente se entera que estas en un tipo de relación así, ¿No podría eso cerrarte puertas? ¿No podría hacerte más difícil ahorrar para abrir tu propia clínica? Yo, en el RFA puedo ser remplazada en cualquier momento, pero…

— ¡Claro que no! – La detuvo Zen — Tú eres la pieza central de la organización ahora, _baby_ tú eres la que lleva la mayor parte. Contactar a la gente y convencerla de venir siempre es la parte más difícil, sin los invitados la fiesta sería imposible.

— Ninguno de nosotros podría hacer el trabajo que tú haces.

— Esta idea loca que tienen. Todo podría salir mal y lo saben, la gente puede enterarse y las murmuraciones…

— Lo pensamos desde un principio _baby_. – Zen le aseguró con entereza.

— Sí, es cierto – confirmó Yoosung — pero decidimos que pase lo que pase lo enfrentaremos. Contigo… por ti.

Meimi no sabía que decir, esos dos chicos eran o demasiado optimistas o demasiado tontos para no esperar que algo malo pasara. ¿Habían pensado realmente en todas las posibilidades? La chica no dejaba de pensar en todos los escenarios en que podría salir mal. Pero más allá de las murmuraciones, lo que realmente le preocupaba era lo que podía pasar a puertas cerradas.

— Escuchen… — Meimi tomó un profundo aliento — la parte más fácil creo que la tengo yo. Yo puedo tenerlos a los dos, pero ustedes… ¿Ustedes están seguros que quieren compartir a la misma chica?

— Si no estuviéramos seguros nunca te lo habríamos dicho en primer lugar. – Respondió Zen con una sonrisa.

— Tener solo una parte de ti es mucho más que no tener nada en absoluto. – Yoosung admitió, quizá cualquier otra persona pensaría que aspiraba a muy poco en ese trato, pero de verdad, cualquier cosa que tuviera de ella parecía ante sus ojos el mundo.

— Pero…

Había una sola forma de explicarlo, más que explicárselos en ese momento lo mejor era mostrárselos. Meimi caminó hasta estar en medio de los dos, tomando sus manos como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

— Si acepto – Meimi refrescó sus labios con su lengua — quiero tenerlos a los dos.

— De eso se trata ¿no? – Zen usó su voz juguetona. Pero su novia supo enseguida que era solo para relajar la tensión.

— Juntos. – Continuó Meimi dejando que la idea se posara en la mente de los dos chicos con claridad — quiero que estemos los tres juntos.

— Jaehee te dejo pesando ¿verdad? – Zen le dedicó esta vez su auténtica sonrisa juguetona.

— Eres un pervertido Zen. – En parte le agradecía que estuviera tomándolo de la forma divertida, hacía menos complicado de expresar lo que había estado pensando — A lo que me refiero es que lo que ustedes habían pensado de: tomar turnos o estar solo cuando el otro no está, no puedo hacerlo. – intentó abarcar lo más posible las manos que sostenía, transmitirles su determinación — No quiero ponerlos a ninguno de los dos o a mí en la posición de tener que seguir horarios, rechazar a uno por darle el tiempo al otro. A la larga eso solo haría que todo saliera mal. Si vamos a intentar esto, tiene que ser como ahora, los tres, juntos, siendo sinceros, compartiéndolo todo. ¿Están seguros de querer ese nivel de intimidad entre ustedes dos?

De nuevo todo quedó en silencio, los dos chicos la miraron a ella por un momento y luego entre ellos mismos, compartieron una respuesta con sus miradas

— Me darás tiempo antes de irnos a la cama juntos ¿verdad? – dijo Yoosung con las mejillas rojas.

— ¡HOSHI! – Meimi golpeó su mano como lo haría con un niño.

— Meimi… — Zen llamó la atención de su novia — lo que queremos decir es que haremos lo que tú quieras. Somos tu harem como dijo Seven en la mañana.

— ¡Eres un tonto, Hyun!

Y como siempre solía hacerlo Zen la atrajo cerca y puso un beso rápido y juguetón en sus labios, sus besos siempre la animaban y le daban calma.

— Si no funciona…

— Si no funciona no te dejaremos nunca sola – la interrumpió esta vez Yoosung sin dejarla darle más vueltas al asunto — Intentémoslo Meimi, tenemos todo que ganar.

Meimi miró a Zen un momento. Era ahora o nunca. Todo o nada. La chica se acercó a Yoosung y recargó su frente en la suya, sintió la tibieza de su respiración y el calor de su piel y puso un beso tranquilo y cálido sobre sus labios. Sintió un leve temblor en la mano de Zen que nunca había soltado. Pero el mundo no explotó.

Quizá era cierto y los tres tenían una oportunidad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Primer mes…

Meimi miró a los dos chicos con una autentica cara de fastidio. ¿En serio la cuestión era tan difícil? ¡No, no lo era!

Meimi tomó su abrigo, su bolso y su cartera contando el dinero dentro. Pescó las llaves de su sitio y salió del departamento.

Había caminado por lo menos hasta nivel de calle cuando escuchó la voz de los dos chicos que había dejado solos en su departamento discutiendo, llamándola. Con un suspiro profundo se detuvo y los esperó. Yoosung y Zen la alcanzaron por fin.

— ¿Por qué te has ido así se repente? – Zen la interrogó. Yoosung estaba recuperando el aliento, el entrenamiento del actor se impuso esta vez.

— Quizá porque tengo hambre y ustedes no paraban de discutir – cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró a ambos con una mirada acusadora.

— Lo lamento – se disculpó Yoosung que por fin tenía algo de aliento – pero ha sido Zen quien se ha puesto necio.

— Perdóname por no desear solo calorías para la cena.

— Bien pueden cenar lo que quieran. Da la casualidad que yo no quiero pollo frito, ni ensalada hoy. Yo iré a comer jiaozi al centro.

— Iremos donde tú quieras.

— Y ¿Quién dice que los estoy invitando?

En el preciso momento que un taxi pasó frente a la chica y lo detuvo, los miró con un rostro asesino así que ninguno de los dos insistió, subió y se marchó. Mientras el automóvil avanzaba Meimi sacó su celular y marcó un número conocido. Sonó el timbre solo dos veces antes de que entendieran.

— Hola Jaehee, ¿Has terminado tu jornada?

— Hola Meimi, estoy justo cerrando.

— ¿Conoces este lugar japonés cerca del rio hangsan? He tenido un repentino antojo de jiaozi. ¿Te apetece cenar conmigo?

— Claro, me encantaría. Pero pensé que Zen pasaría por tu casa para ir a comer algo ligero.

— Sí, y Yoosung pensó que podríamos ir a comer pollo frito, como no quisieron ponerse de acuerdo y tenía hambre, los dejé en casa.

— Oh Meimi – una suave risa escapó de los labios de Jaehee.

— ¿Qué me habrá hecho pensar que iba a ser una buena idea tener dos novios? uno ya es bastante complicación – el chofer la miró un momento y después sonrió para él mismo – te espero entonces.

— Estaré allí en 15 minutos.

Tercer mes…

— Vamos Hyun yo sé lo que quieres, ven por él.

Meimi cruzó las piernas, reclinándose en el sillón de la sala, la falda de por si corta subió un poco más por sus piernas. Con una sonrisa de lado le hizo una señal de acercarse con su dedo índice

— Nunca sabrás de lo que te estás perdiendo Zen – dijo Yoosung sentado al lado de Meimi con la misma sonrisa provocativa de la chica.

— Vamos cariño ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Puedes acerté cargo de esto fácilmente.

Su madre recién había enviado un paquete para ella desde casa, sabía cuánto amaba Meimi estos dulces y que eran virtualmente imposibles conseguirlos en corea. Pero claro, solo había una cosa mejor que tener pocky's, y ese era el juego de los pocky's. Meimi recogió una de las galletas cubiertas de chocolate de la mesa y se lo llevó a la boca, mordió una de las puntas, con los dientes y atrapado en su boca se lo ofreció a su novio.

Meimi tuvo que mirar hacia arriba para poder estar a la altura de su guapísimo novio. Zen entonces la rodeó con sus brazos y suavemente empezó a comer la galleta con chocolate al mismo tiempo que ella. Como el juego dictaba terminó en un beso, que de pronto de volvió asombrosamente apasionado, cuando finalmente la dejó ir la chica sentía que las piernas le temblaban y los labios le palpitaban.

— ¿Cuantas calorías dices que tiene cada una de esas galletas?

— No lo sé, ¿15 cada una quizá?

— ¿Podría comerme otras dos o tres entonces?

— Todas las que tú quieras Hyun – respondió con un suspiro.

Fue Zen quien puso la galleta entre sus dientes blancos entonces. Ha este paso todo lo que había enviado su madre se acabaría en un santiamén, entre los que comieran esa tarde y la caja que se había acabado con Yoosung en la mañana pronto no quedaría nada… cuando los labios deliciosos de Zen alcanzaron de nuevo los de Meimi y se perdió de nuevo en el beso, no pudo importarle más poco.

Sexto mes…

— No puedes entrar.

Meimi estaba de pie frente a la puerta de su departamento frente a uno de sus novios, colocándose como una barrera con el otro.

— Claro que puedo entrar, estoy escuchando allí a Yoosung, si él puede entrar yo también – exigió irritado Zen. Esto nunca había pasado, hasta ese momento Meimi no había tomado particular predilección por ninguno de los dos.

— No es lo que crees, allí hay algo que tú no quieres ver.

— ¡Un diablo si no lo quiero ver!

— Hyun por favor, este no es un momento fácil para Hoshi, por favor, solo vete por un rato, más tarde…

— Déjame pasar – dijo con dureza Zen. Demasiado celoso para ser amable.

Meimi se hizo a un lado y Zen entró en el apartamento hecho una furia, pero cuando vio a Yoosung sentado en el piso en el centro de la habitación, lleno de sangre su furia se apagó enseguida.

— ¿Yoosung…?

— Hoshi lo siento, no quiso quedarse afuera.

— Está bien Meimi – Yoosung se despegó uno de los cabellos de animal pegados a su bata de veterinario y este voló en el aire.

— ¿Qué…? – su nariz empezó a picar como loca, pero respirando profundo Zen se obligó a ir hasta donde Yoosung estaba.

— Hoy llego una niña con su pequeña mascota en brazos, había sido su mascota desde que era un bebé, hacía frio y el gato se había escondido encima de las llantas del auto de su padre. Los gatos viejos empiezan a perder el pelo y el frio los afecta más. Cuando él iba al trabajo y trató de sacar el auto del garaje… no había manera de salvarlo, había pasado por encima de su pecho y su órganos internos estaban demasiado dañados, tuvimos que sacrificarlo… nunca había tenido que sacrificar a ningún animal

— Lo siento tanto Hoshi – Meimi se sentó a su lado en el suelo y pasó sus brazos a su alrededor – lo siento, lo siento.

La pareja se quedó sentada en ese lugar por un par de minutos en silencio, solo consolándose. Hasta que Zen se acercó a ellos y le ofreció una botella de Dr. Peeper a Yoosung. Meimi las guardaba en su refrigerador solo para él, junto a las cervezas sin calorías de Zen.

— Te hará sentir mejor – Zen dijo por debajo del trapo de cocina que tenía contra la nariz.

— Gracias.

— Siento que haya pasado eso Yoosung – Zen estornudó, pero limpio su nariz con el trapo y se sentó en el piso junto a ellos — hey, no te sientas tan mal, ¿No has escuchado que los gatos tienen 7 vidas? seguro quemó todos sus cartuchos siendo un gato feliz.

El comentario fue tan extraño que Meimi no pudo evitar reír un poco y sorprendentemente Yoosung hizo lo mismo, Zen habría hecho lo mismo sino fuera porque tuvo un ataque de tos.

Noveno mes…

Realmente, sin exagerar, Meimi tenía que decir que estaba peleando por poder pescar cada bocanada de aire y que escalofríos uno tras otro la recorrían desde el lugar donde la boca de Yoosung estaba mordiendo y lamiendo en su espalda, arqueó su columna y ladeó su cabeza para poder darle un mejor acceso, al hacerlo un par de manos rodearon su rostro y los muy conocidos labios de Zen cubrieron su boca haciendo por un momento que perdiera la capacidad de pensar. Otro par de manos alcanzaron las orillas de su blusa y empezaron a halar de ella hacía atrás, dos botones cedieron y salieron disparados a cualquier lugar, los demás se rindieron a la fuerza el tirón abriéndose y la prenda se deslizó al piso, aquellas manos entonces cubrieron sus senos, mientras los dientes capturaron una de las tiras del sujetador y lo mordió para deslizarlo de su hombro.

La boca que la besaba la liberó e hizo un camino lleno de besos pequeños a su oído derecho.

— Hyun… Yoosung… — Meimi se aferró a la orilla de la barra de la cocina con una mano sin saber qué hacer con la otra, solo cerrándola y abriéndola en el aire, dejando que ambos hicieran lo que quisieran de ella en ese momento.

Yoosung deslizó las manos por debajo del encaje del sujetador, tibias, suaves cubrieron su piel. Zen puso las suyas alrededor de su cadera, alcanzando al mismo tiempo la cremallera de su falda y tirando de ella hacia abajo, hasta que escuchó el frufrú de la tela cayendo en el piso. El joven inexperto empujó contra ella, lo que hizo que el cuerpo de Meimi se acoplara contra el del más alto y experimentado Zen delante de ella. Ambos parecían malditamente complacidos del gemido que escapó de su boca por la culpa de los dos.

— No habrá marcha atrás a partir de aquí Meimi – dijo Zen susurrando en su oído — ¿Estás lista?

¡Infiernos sangrantes, sí! Ella estaba mucho más que lista, estaba a punto de caramelo en ese momento… pero…

— ¿Yoosung… tú… los tres… nosotros…?

Yoosung no respondió con palabras, pero sus ojos lavanda brillaban de deseo y una de sus manos viajó hasta su bajo vientre, cerca, muy cerca de donde más lo necesita, de donde más los necesitaba a los dos en ese momento.

— Vayamos a la habitación entonces.

Zen la tomó de una mano, Yoosung de la otra y como una muñeca de trapo los siguió a los dos.

Décimo segundo mes…

Meimi apenas podía soportar la ansiedad… y los zapatos. ¡Quién hubiera inventado los tacones de 12 centímetros era el diablo! Descongelaba su sonrisa encantadora y avanzaba hasta cada invitado cada que uno de ellos llegaba, siempre solicita y agradable, intercambiando un par de palabras con cada uno, hablándole desde un principio de la subasta de fotos y comidiéndolos a que disfrutaran la velada. La carga de cien toneladas en su espalda descansaba un poco cada vez que uno de los invitados llegaba.

— Meimi si no te tranquilizas te va a dar un infarto.

Jaehee se acercó a ella con una copa de champaña fría, la bebió un poco demasiado a prisa. Estaba deliciosa, helada y con un fuerte sabor a cerezas, cosecha especial de la granja de Jumin.

— Lo se Jaehee, ¡Kami sama! No debí ser tan ambiciosa, la fiesta habría funcionado sin la presencia del príncipe Tarik, ¡En que estaba pensando al invitar a alguien de la realeza! Si sufre un percance en el camino será completamente nuestra responsabilidad.

Durante uno de sus muchos viajes de negocios, Jumin había conocido a este príncipe árabe que estaba vacacionando en Francia, en el mismo hotel donde Jumin y su padre estaban cerrando un negocio para una casa de modas, los dos hombres de la misma edad se habían topado en una cata de vinos organizada por el hotel, hablando de vinos y gatos, Jumin y el príncipe habían intercambiado tarjetas de presentación. Cuando Jumin les había contado la historia a través del chat, mitad en broma, mitad en serio Meimi propuso invitarlo a la fiesta. Tres días después había llegado un correo de la oficina de seguridad del Príncipe Tarik pidiendo información sobre las medidas de seguridad de la fiesta. Había las mejores, Jumin se encargaba de que así fuera cada fiesta. Solo envió un correo más asegurando su presencia y un saludo extendido a Jumin y Elizabeth III.

Pero ahora mismo la gran mayoría de los invitados estaban dentro del salón disfrutando de la comida y la música menos el príncipe árabe y Meimi estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Justo cuando estaba por darse por vencida y entrar al salón para servir de anfitriona. Varios automóviles negros empezaron a llenar la calzada, una larga limusina blanca se estacionó frente a la puerta. El valet pronto abrió la puerta y bajó un hombre de alrededor de 30 años, con una piel oscura como aceituna, vestido de un perfecto traje italiano a la medida ¡Y qué medida! El hombre tenía que ser fácilmente más alto que Zen y con esa misma aura que hace que cada mujer que este a dos metros a la redonda, voltee a verlo como obligada como un hechizo.

Cuando ese hombre caminó justo a donde ella estaba con la más encantadora sonrisa en los labios Meimi tuvo el loco impulso de salir corriendo. Incluso Jaehee a un metro de ella casi dejó caer la tableta de sus manos.

— Usted tiene que ser Himura Meimi – dijo el imponente hombre delante de ella mirándola con unos ojos verdes que parecían diabólicos en su hermosura.

— Un placer que pueda acompañarnos — Meimi respiró profundo mientras hacía una inclinación respetuosa como dictaban los modales japoneses. Sabía que había estudiado la etiqueta correcta para la realeza de arabia, pero lo había olvidado por completo – Príncipe Tarik.

— Usted apareció varias veces en mis conversaciones con Mr. Han. En ninguna hizo justicia a su belleza – tomó una de sus manos e inclinándose puso un beso caballeroso en el dorso — Muchas gracias por la invitación a la fiesta. Estaré feliz de cooperar para su organización.

— Muchas gracias anticipadamente por su generosidad Príncipe Tarik, le aseguro que todos los fondos de la fundación son utilizado con la mayor claridad y honestidad posible.

— No lo dudaría ni por un momento. Sus ojos me hablan solo de la mujer más amable, hermosa y honesta que podría llegar a conocer.

— Si desea seguirme lo llevare adentro para que pueda disfrutar de la velada, Jumin está dentro estoy seguro que estará feliz de saludarlo – el príncipe ofreció su brazo y por supuesto Meimi no estaba en posición de rechazarlo – Jaehee, ¿Podrías hacerte cargo del resto de los invitados?

— Claro Meimi.

Meimi pues recargó su mano con decoro sobre el brazo que el príncipe le ofrecía. Caminaron un momento así por el salón, en cada rincón Meimi buscaba a Jumin sin resultado.

— Himura san.

— Si, Príncipe Tarik – Meimi sonrió con educación, un poco sorprendida de todos los modales japoneses que el príncipe conocía.

— ¿Podría yo hacerle una pregunta personal?

Meimi se sintió sumamente incomoda. Quería decir que no, que no era de ningún modo de su incumbencia su vida personal, pero el Príncipe Tarik era probablemente el invitado más importante y rico de la fiesta.

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Está usted en este momento en una relación sentimental con alguien?

— ¿Perdón?

— Estaba pensando que estaría honrado que aceptara usted una invitación a cenar conmigo, pero no quisiera perturbarla si está usted comprometida con alguien.

— Buenas noches.

Meimi giró, aun no sabía si quería saltar de gusto o entrar en pánico. A su lado habían llegado sin que se diera cuenta Zen y Yoosung. Zen hizo una caravana para el príncipe mientras Yoosung se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación.

— Príncipe Tarik. Estos son Zen, un importante actor de teatro y miembro de la fundación – dijo presentados a los recién llegados, aprovechando para soltar el brazo del príncipe — y Yoosung Kim un notable médico veterinario y también integrante de la fundación.

— Mucho gusto – respondió a las presentaciones el príncipe con una leve inclinación de su cabeza — A usted lo recuerdo, hizo un papel impresionante en Emperor's Game. Y extiendo todo mi respeto a cualquiera con una profesión tan noble como cuidar de la vida y salud de los animales.

— Muchas gracias – Yoosung hizo otra leve inclinación como agradecimiento al cumplido.

— Me alegro que mi interpretación haya sido de su agrado – agradeció con toda la elegancia y sofisticación que el actor poseía — Por desgracia debemos robar de su compañía a Meimi un momento, ella es el centro de nuestra fundación y su trabajo nunca termina.

— Entiendo perfectamente, pero podrían por favor concederme un minuto más con Himura san. Solo desearía saber la respuesta a una pregunta que le he planteado.

Meimi tragó saliva incomoda. Si había sido incomodo responder antes, ahora que la presencia de Zen se cernía a todo su alrededor desde su lugar a su lado y la mano de Yoosung estaba posada casualmente en su espalda, lo era mucho más. Por suerte a la espalda del príncipe, Jumin avanzaba en dirección a donde estaban reunidos.

— Príncipe Tarik, tendré que rechazar su amable oferta – respondió finalmente Meimi con cada gramo de amabilidad posible para no ofender al poderoso príncipe — pero la verdad es que estoy ahora mismo en una muy importante relación.

— ¿Podría preguntar quién es el afortunado hombre?

— Yo soy ese afortunado hombre – Respondió Zen por ella.

— Y yo – agregó Yoosung sin dejarse amilanar.

¡Oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios! Miro a ambos hombres deseando ahorcarlos, no hacía falta de ningún modo que dijeran algo así, ¿Qué pensaría el príncipe ahora?

— ¿Entiendo que los tres están en una relación romántica? – Había una sonrisa realmente divertida en el apuesto rostro del príncipe — No sabía que esa era una costumbre aceptable en este país. Aunque en el mío es algo realmente normal.

Meimi tuvo que reír nerviosa y aliviada. En su investigación del príncipe había leído que él tenía un harem, que había sido por siglos una práctica normal en Arabia, pero todos los nervios lo habían hecho olvidarlo.

— Por suerte para mi Príncipe Tarik, el amor es capaz de salvar cualquier frontera. Mire Jumin está aquí, estoy segura que querrá saludarlo. Me disculpo entonces, un placer conocerlo.

— El placer ha sido todo mío.

En ese momento Jumin estuvo de pie frente al príncipe con un par de copas de vino y tendiéndole una a forma de saludo.

Aliviada caminó a un lado de Yoosung y Zen hasta quedar fuera de la visión de cualquiera de los invitados. Tomó un momento para recargarse en la pared y sentir el alivio de haber salido bien librada de ese asunto.

— ¿No estarás pensando en expandir el harem verdad, _baby_? – se burló Zen.

— Creo que tres ya somos más que suficientes – bromeó también Yoosung.

— Créanme con ustedes dos tengo más de lo que puedo manejar – dijo sacándoles la lengua – tenemos que volver, la subasta de las ultimas fotos de V está por empezar.

Pero antes de poder volver a donde estaban todos los invitados Zen la tomó de una mano y la jaló cerca para poner un beso fugaz, pero apasionado en sus labios. La dejó ir solo cuando Yoosung tomó su otra mano y se acercó para poner un segundo beso dulce y amable. Solo entonces la dejaron ir.

El resto de la noche mientras los invitados se divertían, y firmaban cheques para la fundación. Mientras veía a Zen derramando su encanto con todas las invitadas que lo seguían como patitos y a Yoosung siendo amable y solicito con cada invitado posible. Meimi solo podía pensar en lo increíblemente afortunada que era. Tenerlos a los dos no siempre era fácil, pero cada día, cada hora y cada minuto de esa relación había valido la pena.

 **Fin**.

 _23 de abril de 2017_

 _12:51 am_

 _ **Nota de autora**_ _: Como seguramente a muchas les paso al jugar de nuevo la ruta de Zen solo, es imposible no caer por él, pero eso no elimino mi amor inicial por Yoosung, asi que estaba en un grave conflicto hasta que me dije "¿por que no los dos?"_

 _Gracias por el cálido recibimiento a este nuevo fandom en el que me estoy divirtiendo tantísimo y espero quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo_

 ** _Ya saben un review siempre es la mejor recompensa_** **** ** _por un trabajo bien hecho xD_**

 _Tata_

 _Mimi chan_


End file.
